1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch display panel includes a display panel and a touch panel, and the touch panel can be built in the display panel or attached to the display panel. According to different sensing principles, touch panels may be categorized into resistant touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sonic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. Among the touch panels, the capacitive touch panels characterized by fast response speed, favorable reliability, and durability have been extensively applied in electronic devices.
The layout of peripheral circuits of the touch panel and peripheral circuits of the display panel is normally determined based on the location of the circuit board and the positional relation between components on the upper and lower substrates. Hence, the overall circuit layout of the conventional touch display panel often results in massive waste of space in the panel and thus impedes the design of the touch panel.